


Blush of the Bird

by speckledhound



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckledhound/pseuds/speckledhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa has longed for Margaery Tyrell's attention for a long while now, and she may just finally receive it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush of the Bird

If there was one thing Septa Mordane had definitely failed to mention during Sansa’s years in Winterfell, it was that girls like Margaery Tyrell liked to play games and they were impossible to resist.

 Another thing the Septa had never discussed that a sweet young thing like Sansa did not have to only go for boys, boys in bright shining armor who would win her heart and take her on their steed. No one had told Sansa that girls could feel the way towards other girls that boys like Theon Greyjoy so obviously did towards them all.

 This was definite, she was sure of it; her heart would go all aflutter when she watched Margaery flounce away, and her skin would warm and her eyes would glisten at the other girl’s lingering friendly touch. But Margaery was to be wed to Joffrey, and in truth, neither of the girls were sure of how that would turn out.

 She wanted to speak to her again, be the center of her focus, have her drink her in with her eyes, radiant as the sun and as blue as any pool.

 “Margaery,” she heard herself say, seated on a bench shaded by columns upholding a curved roof, the touch of the vast sea bouncing off her eyes as her head turned quickly to take into view the lingering figure.

 There was no one else around, no one to see them meet. She could say anything she wanted to Margaery now, and had half a mind to, seeing how timidly she stood there, heavenly in a deeply-cut gown, her body wanting to be touched, and not by Joffrey.

 “Sansa,” the doe-eyed beauty said in answer, nearing the bench and taking a place next to her.

 She did not meet the Stark girl’s eyes, but settled instead on gazing off at the tip of the sea. After a moment she collected herself hastily, looking as if she had wronged her.

“Did you mean to be alone?”

“Oh...no. No, my lady. Please, you are welcome to sit with me. I- I can go, if you wish it.”

Margaery only smiled at her, and placed an arm around Sansa’s tense shoulders, causing her to give a little start. 

“Don’t be afraid of my touch, Sansa. I only want to make you feel welcome.”

“Y-you do, yes, I know you do. Thank you, my lady.”

Margaery chuckled. “I do rather like it when you call me that.” Her sentence ended with somewhat of a purr.

“My lady,” Sansa repeated, her voice little more than a gasp, as Margaery’s hand had snaked down her thigh and found its way in between her legs, gently caressing her gown. It wasn’t enough to stimulate her much, but Sansa’s body felt clammy and as if it was doing all it could to prevent falling over.

“My lady, what-” for some horrifying reason Joffrey was the first in her thoughts, not her desire for Margaery to lift up her skirts and put her hand where she wanted.

“Oh, hush, now, Sansa, I wasn’t blind to the way Renly loved my brother in secret, nor have I been blind to your eyes lingering on my breasts and your teeth biting ever so softly on your lip.” She giggled now, and pushed her hand a little harder. “It could be a secret just between us girls. Would you like that?” Sansa quivered, her hand guided to Margaery’s exposed breasts after she undid her bodice.

“Mm, yes, Sansa. Yours now, do you like them? Why don’t you have a little taste?” Margaery’s hand slipped around the back of Sansa’s neck and gently brought her in so that Sansa’s mouth was on her skin, and she gave a little moan, feeling the tug and frightened licks at one of her nipples. She knew Sansa was becoming more comfortable now, pleased when she took to pushing Margaery down onto the bench and continuing her exploration of Margaery’s body there.

Nearly tearing of the younger girl’s gown, Margaery could not help but stare at how perfect Sansa’s body was; perhaps not as ladylike and full as her own, but still breathtaking.

Sansa was kissing her now, Margaery’s legs hugging her backside, pushing the long auburn hair out of her face. She gave her a twinkling smile once more before starting to kiss her, fiercer and fiercer, their bodies pressed beautifully together.

Sansa felt magnificent, the heat between her legs desperate to be touched, desperate for Margaery…

It was obvious Margaery was more in control, pushing Sansa up so that she was sitting with her back against the arm of the bench.

“My little bird, you don’t know how long I’ve waited.” Sansa’s chest heaved and locked eyes with the girl leaning into her, mesmerized by her smile and the way her lust glittered in her eyes.

“Margaery, please, I love you, don’t marry Joffery, please.” But Margaery didn’t answer, her head between Sansa’s legs, tongue curling out now, licking the folds of her clit and teasing, causing Sansa to grab the bench and reach out for the other girl, holding the back of her head. She looked around in desperation. _What if we got caught._

Sansa couldn’t even think as Margaery’s mouth got quicker, her whole body tingling and the world around her seeming so far off. Moving was so difficult, as it was if a chill had overtaken her and she was at the mercy of the future queen.

Sansa could scarcely hear the loud, wet, lapping noises that Margaery was making with her own body over the thudding of her heartbeat against her ears. She had wanted Margaery, wanted the taste of her and for her to claim her own- this was so wrong, for her to be fucked by Margaery’s mouth out in the warm sun in the romantic light of the evening, but Sansa was hungry for so much more.

She felt a hand reach up and squeeze one of her nipples and she moaned as Margaery began to caress one of her breasts.

“Mar-” she panted groping at Margaery’s smooth back as her own body rocked back and forth.

Her pleasure was climbing higher and higher, but she wanted it, wanted it now.

She gripped onto Margaery’s head forceful and strong, keeping her in place, pushing her, she wanted it now, wet and wonderful and fast and strong. Margaery could scarcely breathe, aroused by Sansa’s urges and so entirely pressed against her.

She did as the younger girl commanded, caught unaware of being the one being told what to do, but enjoying it, she was so very enjoying it.

Sansa moaned in pleasure, her hips pressing into the force Margaery’s mouth was applying, her small breasts heaving and sweat glistening off of both of their bodies. Sansa’s toes were curling and her body jolted heavily as she came with an animalistic whine, everything was stars Maragery made her see stars it was warm so warm and powerful feeling.

“Margaery,” she said softly, panting, still. The girl looked up and came up to meet her, her lips shimmering with wetness. She wrapped her legs around Sansa, curling up and pressing her head against her chest

“I don’t want to marry Joffery,” she said simpy. “I love you.”

Sansa’s heart fluttered. She knew that could not be possible, but as Margaery came up for a kiss, she knew that somehow, with Margaery’s help, it could.

“I...I love you too,” she whispered. Somehow, Margaery loving her made her even more beautiful, if that were possible. She wanted to tell her this, over and over again until the end of time, love the sweet Tyrell girl and in turn be loved back.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for GoT~ and I know the world could use a whole lot more femslash, posting this in 'femslash february' wasn't planned I've had this one saved for a while. I hope you enjoyed (. ﾟーﾟ)


End file.
